Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and in particular, it relates to a touch panel and a touch display device.
Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronic applications are becoming increasingly diverse with the rapid progress of science and technology. Many electronic products are light, thin, short and small. Moreover, touch panels are widely used in various portable electronic products, (such as personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones).
Conventionally, touch panels and display panels are fabricated separately and then assembled together to form a touch display device. The touch panels are classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, surface acoustic wave touch panels, and optical touch panels. The capacitive-type touch panel is further classified into a surface capacitive type and a projective capacitive type.
However, for the conventional touch panel, the visible region has touch functionality, and the border region does not. Thus, the sensitivity of the touch panel is limited. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a touch panel that improves upon the sensitivity of the touch panel.